Eyes Open
by WanderHound
Summary: After her encounter with a rather peculiar woman, Patricia knew she had to keep her eyes open. But for what? Note: I do not own House of Anubis.
1. Chapter 1 (10-17 13:04:08)

**I would like to give a warm welcome to those who started reading this. Honestly, I've no idea how the story might travel to so fingers crossed! I don't know if this chapter makes sense but I'm still quite contented with it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

'Patricia.'

I gasped at a sudden contact on my shoulders. My head flickered to the side with no one in sight. I searched around my surroundings for any hints of danger and there was none. The crunch-like noise produced by the sole of my shoes colliding against the branches was the only sound my ears could process at the moment. My eyes roamed around the unfamiliar scenery. I have no idea how I got here.

'Patricia.' There was that voice again. It was a raspy voice with a hint of a pleading tone added to it. It sounded like an older woman but more classified in her late fifties or early sixties.

I decided to throw a response to it, experimenting whether I'm receiving an answer.

'Hello!' I greeted. It echoed throughout the area with myself, silently hoping that it didn't disturb any sleepers around here.

One, two, three minutes had gone by and no signals of the woman's presence. I shrugged it off, feeling hopeless about it. I began lifting my foot up before my ears perked up to the sound of something peculiar.

I took another attempt, 'Hello!'

My breath hitched once I felt a hand resting on my arm. I didn't dare exhaling out another word. I stood there in the same position with no single movement whatsoever.

'Patricia,' I listened, I was still too frightened to speak out a single sentence, 'Your locket.'

I gulped, realising what she meant. My eyes trailed down on my neck, seeking a necklace dangling back and forth continuously. Inside the necklace consists of a vintage photograph of my great-grandmother. It was the last memory she gave me before she fluttered her eyes close with her hazel-coloured eyes no longer to be gazed at anymore. I wouldn't lie that I shed a tear or two before I departed with nothing else to come back for. She was very precious to me.

'W-what do you want?' I managed to stutter out a sentence. I mentally cursed myself for being a such a "scaredy-cat."

'You're the current descendant of the Empire's guardian.' She slipped out of the darkness. Her appearance becoming apparent.

Current descendant? Empire's guardian?

'Patricia, you are not ordinary. You were born with royal-blood flowing through your veins. You may never been raised as one, but you are one.' The woman stated, placing the palm of her hand on my cheek. It felt so warm.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I asked. A lot of questions were swimming in my mind, craving to get fed by answers.

'Child,' she spoke, 'you may not know how special you are.'

I raised an eyebrow, completely puzzled, 'And how special am I?' I could feel her presence getting weaker. She's fading away with each questions I throw.

'Child, I have no time left for me. You may have to figure out yourself. Dearest, always remember to keep your eyes open.' She told, the last remaining of her was swept away by the strong gust of wind.

I stood still, stunned with bewilderment for what I just witnessed. And with those four words repeating within my mind.

 _Keep your eyes open._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an update from yours truly. I thought of updating now since I am rather busy for a while because of my school hike. I hope you can throw some reviews so I would know whether the story is progressing in either good or terrible way. Thank you!**

I reached for air, panting and wheezing as I immediately sat up. Drops of sweat rolled down from my forehead to my cheeks.

'Oh my god, Trixie. Are you okay?' Joy was the first one to approach me, followed by Mara with concerned looks painted on their exhausted faces.

I breathed heavily, unable to answer. I didn't have the oxygen to get out a response to their questions. I was dreaming again but this time it had felt so real.

'Do you need water, Trix? Do you want me to call anybody?' I knew what Mara meant. Obviously, I declined her offer since I don't have the energy or the mood to talk to him.

'Are you okay now?' Joy pushed another question. I nodded, half-lying about my condition. My breathing is stable but my mind isn't. It was filled with puzzles and riddles that was complicated to solve.

'Okay,' Joy sighed, unsatisfied, 'I'll let you rest for now. But we're not done discussing this.' She knew there was something bothering me. Since we've known each other for years now, she had been noticing my facial expressions in search for a hint of what's happening in my mental state. Joy was actually clever towards these things.

I knew not to argue back since it will turn into a persisting bickering. And Mara will probably get the irritating bags under her eyes the day after.

'Okay Mom.' I responded. A hint of fatigue was heard in my tone. I glanced at my clock on the bedside table and it was still a few hours away from when I usually wake up.

I heard my blanket shifting, 'I'll go back to sleep. If you need anything, just wake me up.' I nodded, my eyelids slowly shutting. Joy's presence was soon replaced by an empty space.

I finally drifted off to slumberland.

 ** _Tomorrow_**

'Jerome, if you don't mind could you pass me the syrup please.' Joy pleaded, wanting to shove those golden pancakes in her mouth so badly. She usually digest the pancakes after she pours the syrup on it since she loves to give a flavour to it. And she loves savouring the flavour.

Jerome, obviously, wanted to give her a little tease so he threw it at Eddie who played along. Laughter escaped out of their lips before Mara caught it and hand it to Joy.

'No fun, Mara.' Both of the boys whined. I rolled my eyes as I turned my focus on the meal in front of me

'Immature.' I muttered under my breath, hoping no one could hear. Obviously luck wasn't on my side today as Eddie noticed it and a smirk plastered on his face.

'You love me, anyways.' Eddie commented.

'Loved.' I retorted as I pick up my things and left. When you dig really deep into my soul, you could tell I lied. I'm not really fond of admitting my feelings since it would've turned into another one of those soap operas. And admitting my feelings just shows how vulnerable I am to love. At least that's what I thought.

I could hear a classroom of snickers as I escaped the kitchen. I sighed heavily, feeling a little guilty about my statement. _Or if it's even one._ But I'm Patricia and that's how I flow.

I reached the corner end of the school. This is where I usually take a break from reality. Indeed it was a cliche thing to do and I never did anything cliche but everyone needs a rest from reality, including me. I usually turn my attention to the clouds, counting each and every one of them. I did this ever since I was eight years old when I had my first disagreement with my parents. It got me grounded since they had no where I stormed off to. It made them worried, or _atleast it made them look bad; Their own child running off to god knows where and it was their fault._

I exhaled deeply. Ever since then, our conversations were just caught short. Just 'a hello.', 'how was your day,' and then 'okay.' The most longest conversations we had is our arguments before I cut it off by leaving the room with a flushed face and anger. I just really want a family who loves me without picking on me rather than Piper who has the extraordinary talents.

I noticed a drop of water rolled down to my cheek. I placed the palm of my hand on it, feeling the stained wetness. I realised I had been crying. In a millisecond, I wiped away the tears in sight and rubbed my eyes with a tissue I took from the bag. I groaned once I saw how swollen and red my eyes are and it wasn't pretty. I had a second thought about skipping classes.

My eyes accidentally caught a familiar necklace in sight. It widened as I noticed it was from my dream. It was the locket that the woman had told me about. My mind flashed back to the memories I had in that dream.

 _'You're the current descendant of the Empire's guardian.'_

 _'Dearest, always remember to keep your eyes open.'_

I travelled back to reality, gasping lightly as I felt a familiar touch on my shoulders. My eyes trailed to the corner, revealing a recognised figure.

'Patricia.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaack from hiatus! I extremely apologise for not updating this story cause y'know writer's block and a hectic schedule. I couldn't focus much on this story. But now that I have no life, I could fit in the schedule of updating this story in my not so crowded time table. But as for today, it would be a short update so sorry if you're expecting a longer one. But hey, I hope you enjoy! P.S this is probably a suckish chapter. I'm not happy about it. Tell me what you think!**

The feeling of relief washed over me when my eyes roamed over to a certain brunette. It was Joy. I could discern how she was seeking for my presence as a look of reassurence was pinned across her face when she gave me a small glance before sprinting towards to where I was located. Since the sound of the school bells ringing entered in my ears, signalling the beginning of first period of lecture, the teacher would have probably granted her permission to search for me. This wasn't the first time I had skipped a lesson. I couldn't even recall how many times it had occurred to me.

"Trixie-"

I cut her sentence short, knowing what letter was going to come out from her lips, "Joy, would you mind if I can have the permit to wander off into my thoughts? You're kind off ruining the moment."

She gave me a disbelief look, "Absolutely not."

Her British accent was kicking in. It's an indication that anger is about to burst into her system in any moment.

"You and I both know you'll get kicked out of this school if you kept this up, Patricia. This might be the last time you'll be able to have chance. What about your education? How are you going to prove to your parents that you are worthy enough to be part of theirs?" She continued before a small gasp flew out from her mouth.

I knew something within me snapped. My eyes were shaped to a glare, my eyebrows furrowed, teeth began to clash against each other and ears created smoke. I was furious.

I stood up, my hands balled into a fist before I took out my left index finger and pointed directly at her face.

"You think I wasn't trying!?" I growled. Her eyes widened when I reacted.

"You've known me for years and this is what I get from you!?" I screamed out in full on rage.

Both of us were already surrounded with attentions. Even Eddie Miller was there. I didn't bother to steal one look from him as I did not want witness any sign of pity. He understand my situation and I'm sure as hell he could comprehend the tension spreading out in the atmosphere.

I gave up, my shoulders relaxed as my eyes fell to the ground. Giving someone the guilt will not make any of this better. It would have probably created rumours but not a solved answer. My breathing circulation became a chaos. I sounded like an incandescent bull. I didn't want to continue it any further as I disliked to be classified as one of the antagonistic characters from the movies. Or being considered as one.

I walked over to my bag, placed over my shoulders as I muttered out an apology before drifting off to my assigned classroom. I would probably spend one period then wander off to god knows where.

Just as long as it's away from that hell hole.


End file.
